Dean Winchester x reader
by The-Fandoms-Girl
Summary: Just a quick little on-shot for Dean


You groan, as you hold your arm in pain. You could only watch as blood seeped through your shirt staining it red. "Damn Werewolves," You said mumbling under your breathe.

You held onto your gun, loaded with silver bullets, protectively. You continued to walk as fast as you could, seeing as how you had three or more werewolves on your tail. You pushed yourself forward, as black dots started to form at the edges of your eyes.

You shake you head, "No. Stay awake (Y/n)." You told yourself many times. You just had to go alone for a hunt didn't you? At first you though it was a shapeshifter, or even a wendigo, but nooooo. I t had to be a whole pack of werewolves.

Once you decided you were far enough away from the angry dogs, you decided to leaned on a lamp pole in a random town you found. You lifted your arm, and inspected your hand. Your hand was covered completely in blood. "T-that's j-just great…" You tried to say, but the blood loss from your wound was making you very dizzy.

Now, just to make things a whole lot worse it started to rain, which made the wound hurt more than it already was. You struggled to walk once more, but you soon fell on you knees. The black dots that were covering the edge of your eye, soon covered your whole entire vision.

You started to fall back, but as soon as you did you felt two strong arms catch you. Then Darkness.

"Ahh!" You awoke startled, and sat right up in the hospital bed you were in. Wait...hospital bed? You look down to see that you were in a hospital bed, wearing one of those strange robe things. Just as you did look, a burst of pain went travelling through your body. You layed back down immediately, and groaned.

"Looks like you're doing fine, princess." An unfamiliar voice said. You quickly looked toward the doorway of your hospital room to find a man leaning against the frame. He had stunning green eyes, and dirty blond hair. He was very handsome in your opinion.

"Um...who are you?" You asked cautiously.

He pauses for a moment, as if he were trying to create a fake name, and looks at you.

"Dean Winchester. I'm the guy who saved your life, while you were on the road with a bleeding arm." He said giving you a grin.

You stayed silent, and observed Dean before replying. "Thanks. Names (Y/n) (L/n)." You told him.

"Well then, (Y/n). You want to explain to be how I found you with a gaping wound in your arm?" Dean asked taking a chair, and sitting next to your hospital bed.

You look down at the sheet of the bed, and stay silent. You rub your neck awkwardly, with the arm that was not wounded. "Hehe, it's a long story. Plus you wouldn't believe me." You said, still not looking at him.

"Try me." He said giving you a cheeky grin.

"Alright, I was hunting werewolves, and it went really wrong." You said pointing to your now stitched up wound. He gave you a fake confused look.

"Oh, so is that what this is for?" He said while grabbing something from his jacket pocket. He handed you your gun, and the silver bullets that were now out of the gun separately.

"What the?! Where did you find this." You asked grabbing it from him quickly.

"You had it with you when you passed out. I took it knowing the doctors would probably take it." He said. "About the Werewolves…"

"Yeah, yeah. It's crazy. That is everyone's usual reaction." You say looking away from him once more.

"No. It's not that, but could you possibly tell me where you found them?" You look at him with bewilderment.

"Why would you want to know that?!" You asked rather surprised that someone like him would want to know that, unless….

"Wait a minute." You gape at him.

"The princess finally realizes." Dean said smiling at you.

"Stop calling me princess!" You said pouting. "So, let me get this straight, you're a hunter as well. Correct? And it's just a coincidence that you were working on the same case as me?"

"Yes, and no." Dean replied. "A man named Bobby Singer told me about this case. He wanted me to look for a (Y/n) (L/n). Something about an urgent topic came up, and he wanted to see you right away." Dean said as if it weren't important.

"Bobby? I haven't spoken to him in at least 2 years."

You see when you were little, your father had died of "sickness". Which later on you found out to be a witch's fault. You were about 6 at the time when you figured that all the stories you heard about the monsters hiding under your bed were real. Both your parents were hunters before the incident, so after your father died your Mother had taken you to Bobby. Her plan was to kill the witch that had killed your father then come back to get you, but until then Bobby was going to take care of you. When you were 10, you found out from Bobby your mother was killed, before she got the chance to avenge your father. Since then Bobby had taken care of you, until you were 18. That was when you moved out, and went on your own hunting cases alone.

"What would be so important, that he would want to speak to me now?" You asked yourself in confusion.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anything else. Just wanted me to send the message. Wasn't that hard to find you." He said.

"I need to go right away!" You said trying to get off the hospital bed, but failed only to lie back down from the pain. "Ugh…" You groaned.

"Wow there sweet-cheeks. You need to take it easy." Dean said standing up quickly. "The Doctor said you couldn't leave the hospital until another three days." You sigh loudly hearing this. You wanted to leave as soon as possible, but you couldn't with all the pain you were in.

"What am I suppose to do until then?"

Dean gave you another cheeky grin of his. "Well then, I'll get to have the chance to get to know you better~"


End file.
